1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of obtaining an ultrasound image of an object and an ultrasound system, and more particularly, to a method of obtaining an ultrasound image of an object by using a bio cycle of an examinee and an ultrasound system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound devices are equipment used to observe an inner structure of an organism. Ultrasound devices are noninvasive diagnosis devices that display structural details, internal tissues, and a fluid flow of a human body.
Ultrasound devices transmit an ultrasound signal to an object through a human body, receive an echo signal reflected from the object, and display an image of a structure inside the human body.
An ultrasound image is generally diagnosed by examining a B-image of an object, and examining a color Doppler image of an interest region of the object, a continuous wave Doppler image thereof, a pulsed Doppler image thereof, etc.
An examiner diagnoses the object by continuously changing an ultrasound mode during the examination of the B-image. However, this method causes a time delay in the examination of an ultrasound image, and fails to obtain the ultrasound image at a desired point of time in a bio cycle of an examinee since the ultrasound mode is not synchronized with the bio cycle. For example, in a case where the examiner wants to examine a continuous wave Doppler image of a heart in a QRS section of an electrocardiogram cycle having a maximum blood flow speed of the heart, the examiner needs to determine the continuous wave Doppler image of the QRS section by continuously placing a probe at a corresponding part on the B-image based on his experience. In this case, however, the continuous wave Doppler image of the QRS section may not be accurately obtained.